Power distribution systems depend on many different parts. Various loads on the distribution system can alter the power factor of the power being distributed. Relays and transformers can send spikes of voltage into the system as the distribution system switches load patterns. The various activity that can occur in power distribution systems can have a negative impact on the electronics of an individual operating off of the power distribution system. Fault protectors, capacitor banks, and various other electronic systems operate to mitigate the negative impact, but are generally inexact solutions. Thus, additional protection devices are required for individual users to protect their electronics from the negative impact of diminished power factor and spikes in the power distribution system.
Additionally, some battery chargers use a pulse source in which a series of voltage or current pulses is fed to the battery. A pulse source works with any size, voltage, capacity or chemistry of batteries, including automotive batteries. With pulse charging, high instantaneous voltages can be applied without overheating the battery. In a lead-acid battery, pulse charging breaks down lead-sulfate crystals, which has been known to extend the battery service life. Pulse charging is also believed to recharge a battery faster than a constant power. However, most power sources do not offer power in a pulse-wave form. Devices are needed that can convert a constant power source to a pulse-wave source for battery charging, particularly in the automotive field and other fields that utilize batteries of significant size.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.